


The theme park

by magicalcookie664



Series: Spicy icicles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Desperation, Fluff, Heed the tags!, Logan ain’t okay, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Pee, Remus ain’t okay, Virgil ain’t okay, Wetting, ✌️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Usually Patton is able to notice when either Virgil, Logan or Remus need to pee (as Re forgets and V and L are too awkward) but when they go to a theme park he is too excited to notice.Things happen.Heed the tags or your dog is getting a dog.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spicy icicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The theme park

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please heed the tags. If you do not like omorashi do not read. 
> 
> This is another rp by both straight_as_ramen and magicalcookie664. 
> 
> Logan, Janus and Roman - straight_as_ramen
> 
> Virgil, Remus and Patton - magicalcookie664

With summer finally here, the sides are eager to go out and enjoy the occasion - which is why they're on their way to a huge theme park. It was mostly Patton and Roman's idea, although it didn't take much effort to convince the others to join.

Despite how hot it is, Logan sips coffee, observing the others with mild interest. He isn't a fan of theme parks all that much, but he enjoys spending time with the others, so he's let himself be dragged along. 

Roman, however, is a huge fan of theme parks, and he certainly isn't trying to hide it. He's been practically shaking with excitement all morning, and can't stop grinning as he looks over to Patton. 

Patton is extremely excited about the entire experience. Sure, he’s never been to a theme park before but he’s seen them portrayed in multiple TV shows and movies and by the looks of things, they’re amazing. 

Remus is equally exited, simply glad to leave a familiar area and explore something new. A busy theme park offers many snorting opportunities, he thinks. 

Virgil is not looking forward to it. Honestly, if it weren’t for Patton’s adorable pleading face and promises that they’ll leave as soon as it becomes too much for him, he would never have agreed to come with. A theme park is bound to be busy, bound to be packed with strangers. He could get lost, get kidnapped, get murdered.. anything could happen. 

As they arrive, Logan parks the car and finishes his coffee. He turns to look at the others.  
"We're here." He states obviously. 

Instantly Roman grabs his stuff and jumps out, standing beside the car as he waits for the others to join him. 

Janus gets out, a lot calmer than Roman. He holds the door open so that Remus can follow him.

Remus yeets himself out of the car enthusiastically, his octopus clutched in his hand. 

Patton follows, grinning widely as he surveys the environment around them. “This is gonna be amazing!” He exclaims, his adorable smile never fading. 

Virgil gets out last, looking uneasy. He has his headphones around his neck just in case. 

Logan easily senses Virgil's nerves - it's quite predictable that he would be nervous about something like this - and moves to stand next to him. 

"It is!" Roman agrees, looking around with excitement. He's so ready for today...

Janus keeps a watchful eye on Remus, not entirely trusting him not to do something stupid. He seems to be behaving so far, so Janus gives him to benefit of the doubt. 

Virgil glances at Logan as he approaches, but says nothing. Not 100% trusting his voice. He tries to form a smile, but it probably looks more like a nervous grimace. 

Patton moves to stand next to Logan (obviously) before speaking to the group. “We need to stick together, okay? The theme park is very big but so long as no one goes wandering off alone, there’s little chance anyone will get lost,” he explains, glancing around at everyone to make sure they understand. 

“But what if we have to pee?” Remus asks, playing with the plushie in his hands. 

“We’ll all have to go as a group if that happens,” Patton answers. He makes a mental note to check on Logan and Virgil throughout the day as he knows neither are likely to speak up about something like that, as Virgil is too anxious and Logan too shy. 

Logan nods in agreement. "That's a very good idea, Patton." He glances at Virgil again, making a note to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get too nervous. 

Roman sighs, rolling his eyes at the instructions, but agrees anyway. "Alright, fine. Can we go now?" He asks, the grin reappearing on his face.  
“Yes,” Patton answers, grinning at Roman. He’s just as exited as him. 

The group make their way through the car park and towards the entrance, where a small fast moving queue is lined up along a pathway. 

Remus groans, moving to sit on the fence on the side of the pathway as they wait. “Why does there have to be a queueeee?” He complains, sighing. 

Janus completely agrees with Remus, but doesn't comment, just looking ahead at the rows of people in front of them. 

Logan is quick to spot the people too. He casts a nervous eye to Virgil, hoping the side will be okay with being near these people - he probably won't, but they're a little spaced out from the others so maybe that will help a little. 

Roman bounces on his heels, frowning as he stares at all of the people.  
"Seriously? There's a queue?" He sighs loudly. 

Virgil bites his lip, feeling increasingly anxious at the sight of the people surrounding them. 

Luckily the queue moves quickly and in no time at all they are standing by the ticket booth, right by the main entrance 

Patton excitedly gives their tickets over to be stamped before beckoning for the group to follow him. 

Logan follows, subtly glancing at Virgil every so often. He goes through the gates and waits for the others to catch up. 

Roman is quick to catch up with Patton and he waits for the others to join him, staring around at all of the rides. 

Patton yeets himself through the gates, the group following in his wake. At the sight of all the rides, Patton’s eyes widen. “Guys looooook!” He exclaims, pointing at a rainbow rollercoaster covered in lights. 

Remus joins Patton at the front of the group, equally excited. 

Upon seeing the roller coaster, Roman squeals, clapping his hands excitedly.  
"Can we please go on that?" He begs, turning to Patton. 

Logan looks at the rollercoaster, squinting.  
"It's very bright." He manages. 

Janus stares in the direction of the rollercoaster, dread building in his head. He doesn't like the look of it too much... 

Patton nods enthusiastically. “Yea! Guys let’s go on this one!” He exclaims, already rushing off after Remus, who’s already beside the entrance to the ride. 

Virgil follows slowly, not planning on going on the ride at all. 

Logan follows Patton, frowning a little.  
"I'll wait by this bench." He decides, sitting down at a bench next to the ride. 

Roman stares at him, before rolling his eyes and joining Patton. 

Janus looks back and forth between Logan and Patton. He definitely doesn't want to go on the ride, but Remus does and the two usually stick together. He knows he'll panic if he goes on the ride. 

"Hey, umm, Patton?" He asks hesitantly. "can you keep an eye on Remus? I don't want to go on...." 

“Me too..” Virgil mumbles, taking a seat on the bench. He draws his legs into his chest and rests his chin on his knees. 

Patton nods, glancing at Remus, who is busy trying to lick the barrier that sits between them and the ride. “Yeah, I’ll look after him,” he says. “Re, stop licking the gate,”

Janus nods, sitting down beside Virgil. He watches the others, a tiny smirk forming on his face as he watches Patton struggle to control Remus. 

Logan shifts on the other side of the bench, watching the others carefully. 

Virgil closes his eyes, his face still pressed into his knees. They’ve just arrived and he already wants to leave. 

Patton, Remus and Roman move through the gate and take their seats in the cart of the ride. 

Patton does Remus’ seatbelt as the side is too busy playing with his plushie and grinning at Roman in a far too innocent manner. 

Logan glances at Virgil, concern flooding onto his face. He doesn't really know what to do to help, so sits silently beside him. 

Janus can sense Virgil's anxiety, but at the moment he's a little too distracted - he doesn't trust Remus not to do something stupid like undo his seatbelt or something. 

Meanwhile, Roman is feeling more and more excited as he waits for the ride to start. He sees Remus grinning and just smiles back, too excited to be rude to him for once.

The ride starts. 

About a second in, Remus reaches to try and undo Roman’s seatbelt. 

“Remus, no,” Patton says, grabbing his arms and preventing him from reaching Roman’s chair. 

Roman hisses at Remus, his expression darkening.  
"How dare you." He glares angrily. 

Back on the bench, Janus hums to himself, looking down at the floor. Logan glances at him for a moment, then back to Virgil nervously.

Remus rolls his eyes. “Fine. I won’t touch your seatbelt,” he says, then immediately starts unbuckling his own. 

“Remus!” Patton exclaims, grabbing his hands again,”Stop messing around and enjoy the ride, kiddo,” 

Virgil slips his headphones over his ears. 

Logan feels a little reassured as he sees Virgil put on his headphones - really he should have suggested that, but he's a little distracted. This place is making him uneasy. 

On the ride, Roman glares at Remus for a few more moments before the ride distracts him again. 

Remus brings the plushie to his mouth and begins nomming on it as the ride continues. 

Roman is able to forget about Remus' attempt to murder him and enjoy the rest of the ride. 

Meanwhile, Janus continues humming, waiting for the others to return. 

Remus nods,”Yeah! I tried to undo my seatbelt and Roman’s but Parton wouldn’t let me,” he says. 

Patton sits down then turns to Janus. “I had no choice,” he explains, still extremely excited from the ride. 

Virgil looks up, his eyes watery. 

"I'm glad you didn't let him." Janus nods to Patton gratefully. 

Logan nods. "As am I. That would probably kill you and ruin the whole trip." 

Roman runs over to Virgil, ready to recount the ride to him, but upon seeing the moisture around Virgil's eyes, he stops, subdued.  
"Are you... Okay?" He asks gently, already knowing what the answer will be.

Patton nods,”Me too,”

Remus sticks his tongue out and grumbles,”You’re no fun,”

Virgil shakes his head, wiping his eyes hurriedly. “I’m not really enjoying this..”

Roman sighs. "Do you want to sit here for a while?" He asks. In all fairness he's eager to continue looking around and going on rides, but Virgil comes first and he doesn't want the side to spiral into a panic attack.

Virgil nods. "Can we stay here..?" He asks weakly, curling in on himself further. 

Patton glances at him worriedly. "Virge, are you okay kiddo?" He asks. 

"M'fine," Virgil replies quickly, not wanting to bother Patton and become a burden.

"He'll be alright, he just needs a minute to relax." Roman nods to Patton. Then he stands in front of Virgil, blocking him from seeing the crowds of people around him. "Alright, V. Take deep breaths if you can." He suggests. 

Janus watches the two, stepping closer to Remus subconsciously.

Virgil looks up at Roman and tries to calm his breathing. Every breath is shaky and weak but he continues to breathe in and out, slowly growing less panicked. "Thanks.." he mumbles, smiling slightly at Roman. 

Remus looks around them at all of the rides, already growing impatient. The need to pee resurfaces again in his mind, a little stronger this time but he quickly shoves it out in favour of taking out a pocketknife. He's begins carving crude words into the wooden bench they're sat on, smirking away to himself.

Roman stays still, blocking Virgil from the crowds.  
"You're doing great." He reassures. Reaching into his bag, he finds a bottle of water and carefully offers it to him. 

Janus' eyes widen when he sees Remus with the knife. He watches for a few moments.  
"Re, maybe you shouldn't be doing that..." He suggests gently. After all, Remus isn't causing any harm to himself which is good.

Virgil takes it from him with a quiet 'thanks', opens the bottle and begins drinking slowly, realising the crying has rendered him a little thirsty. 

Remus rolls his eyes. "It's fun," he remarks. He begins to carve the lyrics of 'Death as a Fetish' into the wood.

Roman smiles fondly as he watches Virgil drink the water. A good idea, he muses. Virgil never drinks a lot, and it's good to see him taking care of himself. Gosh, he's starting to sound like Logan....

"I-" Janus sighs, watching Remus. "Don't get caught." He decides. After all, there are much worse things Remus could be doing, and Janus doesn't want to find them out.

In no time at all Virgil's finished the entire bottle and stares at it, a little surprised. "Didn't know I was that thirsty.. heh.." he mumbles, not sure what to do with the empty bottle. 

"Oo, what if I cut my leg off?" Remus asks, bringing the pocketknife away from the wood. He pokes it at his leg, expression wistful. 

Roman easily takes the empty bottle from him, reaching over and sliding it into the trash can nearby. 

"I think that's enough of that." Janus sighs. Carefully, he reaches over and eases the knife out of Remus' grip, sliding it closed and putting it into his pocket despite Remus' protests. 

Virgil glances at his hands awkwardly, feeling bad for holding everyone up. "Sorry.." he mumbles, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"It's okay, kiddo. If you need a break just tell us, okay?" Patton reassures. 

Virgil nods. "Okay. I feel like I can try a ride now. Is there a halloweeen one?" He asks, the idea of a Halloween themed ride immediately boosting his mood. 

"We can all have a look," Patton replies, then to everyone else,"Everyone ready to look for a Halloween ride?"

Remus nods enthusiastically,"I wanna be murdered!" He exclaims, proceeding to giggle loudly. 

Virgil and Patton both move to stand up, Remus quickly following him, forgetting all about his pocketknife being taken.

"A Halloween themed ride would be amazing." Janus agrees, following the rest of the group. Roman nods in agreement, sticking close to Virgil as he glances to him every so often. 

Logan walks behind the others, slightly less enthusiastic. He's also a little tired of being out around so many people, though he'd never admit it. The last thing he wants to do is ruin everyone else's fun.

"I agree!" Patton exclaims, mostly for Virgil's sake. A Halloween ride is bound to include spiders and hes utterly terrified of spiders. Nevertheless, it'll make Virgil happy- or happier - so he swallows down his fear and presses onwards, a slightly too wide smile plastered on his face. 

They find a few Halloween rides. One seems to be a haunted house theme, and the banners outside it depict Vampires, ghosts and such creatures. 

Remus grabs Janus' hand without thinking, attempting to drag him closer to the entrance. "That one! That one!" He exclaims, voice rather muffled as he's talking around the plushie stuck in his mouth. 

Patton glances towards Virgil for confirmation. 

Virgil nods, smiling genuinely for the first time today.

Roman grins, following the others into the queue. He loves Halloween almost as much as Virgil, and is excited for this ride as well. 

Even Janus has to admit he's a little excited as he follows the others, eagerly looking at the dark and gloomy surroundings of the ride.

Logan wouldn't say he's excited. He knows that the attractions and jumpscares in the ride are completely fake, and so they have no effect on him. However, he isn't about to stand outside alone, so he joins the others, standing beside Patton as they wait to get on the ride.

Patton glances around at the fake spiders webs nervously. He's beginning to have second thoughts about this. 

Remus doubts he'll find anything inside the attraction genuinely scary ; his thoughts are far, far worse. He's hoping it'll be a fun experience though nevertheless. The need to pee hits him again as he stands in line with the others. This time, however, it doesn't quite go away. Even as they move forward in the short line, he can still feel the slightly uncomfortable pressure in his bladder. Well, that's annoying, he thinks, but quickly preoccupies himself with his octopus again. 

Virgil glances at Roman. "Are you scared?" He taunts, pressing for a reaction.

Roman scoffs.  
"Of course I'm not! How could you even think such a thing!" He protests. Then he looks around, catching sight of the amount of spider webs and skeletons. A shiver runs down his spine, but he doesn't give a reaction. He's a brave prince, and he has to look the part, especially in front of Virgil. 

Janus looks around, grinning more as he sees the spooky aesthetic of the ride. He's so ready for this. 

Logan easily senses the nerves Patton gives off. After all, the side has made it clear that he's afraid of spiders. He stands close to Patton, ready to reassure him should the side need it.

Virgil smirks. "Mhm, sure, Princey," he replies, not really believing him, or at least acting like he doesn't just to annoy him. 

Remus continues chewing on his plushie even when they reach the front of the line where a woman in a high visibility shirt explains the rules in a monotone voice. Remus ignores the odd looks she gives him.

Logan is probably the only one who listens carefully to the instructions. He sits down next to Patton, looking around. 

Roman chooses to ignore Virgil's teasing, mostly distracted as he selects a seat. He looks around, shivering as he notices a particularly large spider web. 

Janus glances to Remus, sighing fondly as he sees him chewing on his plushie. Remus is going to love this, he thinks. The side always loved horror.

Virgil sits down next to Roman, only feeling slightly anxious. He likes this sort of stuff, so long as it doesn't get too visceral; that's Remus' thing. 

Patton takes the seat next to Logan, an involuntary whimper escaping him as he catches sight of the spiders webs. 

Remus is seated next to Janus. He's not bothered by the scenery in the slightest. He's continues to hum along to himself as he chews on his plushie, swaying about in the seat a little.

Roman glances over to Virgil, still trying to seem brave. It isn't all that scary, if he thinks about it carefully. 

Logan sighs.  
"It's alright, Patton. They aren't real spiders." He tries.

"I..I know that, Lo," Patton replies, trying to sound confident, but really it just comes out as unsure, more like he's asking question rather than stating a fact. 

The ride begins. The first few scares are subtle, simple things placed in positions that just don't look right. It slowly begins to progress to further scares, fake blood dripping from the ceiling and spotting the seats next to them. 

Remus just grins, enjoying every second of it. His need to pee shoots to the back of his mind once more. For a usual person, this would be impossible but Remus is easily distracted and paying attention to his own needs has never been something he's good at.

Roman dodges the drops of fake blood, a grimace on his face.  
"Ew," he complains. Then he jumps as there's a particularly loud scare and whimpers slightly, panicked eyes darting around. 

Janus is completely loving the ride, and the scares make it even more thrilling. He forgets the others, completely emersed in his surroundings. 

Patton yelps as a spider jumps out, his hand immediately gripping Logan's tightly. Tears form in his eyes from shear terror. 

Virgil just smirks. "I'm waiting for something actually scary.. come on," he flexes, flashing a piece sign to the sky. 

Logan sighs, sympathy clouding his expression. He and Patton should definitely have waited outside on this ride, but he wanted to go on at least something, and it's interesting to see all the illusions people could make on the ride. He gives Patton's hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping he'll be okay until the ride is over. 

Janus catches Virgil's eye, a smirk on his face.  
"Agreed." He nods. 

"S-sorry," Patton stutters, beginning to tremble. He really really regrets coming on this ride. 

"Same!" Remus exclaims loudly, shifting slightly in his seat from a mix of excitement and discomfort.

"It's alright." Logan nods. Then he pauses. "Your hand is warm." He announces simply. 

As soon as Remus shouts, Roman jumps again, a little startled. Janus is quick to catch sight of this. 

"Oh, is someone a little scared?" He taunts, giving Roman a devious smirk. 

"O-of course not!" Roman protests, though he knows he isn't fooling anyone. 

"O-oh.." Patton says, not sure how to respond,"Thanks, I-I think," he manages a weak smile. 

Virgil gives Roman a knowing look. "Ooo, you are scared," he says, grinning deviantly. 

Remus is rather enjoying the slightly gory aspects of the ride. "Dee-Dee, look!" He says, tapping Janus on the arm before pointing at the ceiling gleefully.

"I was trying to provide a distraction." Logan hums. "Is my hand warm?" 

"I am not!" Roman insists. He's immediately proven wrong when there's another jumpscare and he nearly flies from his seat. 

Janus looks up at the ceiling, catching sight of what Remus saw.  
"That's cool." He nods, staring for a few seconds.

Patton blushes, but notices that Logan's hand is also warm. He nods, then manages a quiet,"Yea,"

Virgil just laughs. 

Remus frowns. "Are you just saying that to make me stop talking to you?" 

Logan blushes a little, frowning as he realises what he's saying. He falls silent, looking around again. 

"What?" Janus turns, looking straight at Remus. "Of course I'm not. You know I don't mind you talking to me!"

Patton looks around too, also a little embarrassed. He doesn't let go of Logan's hand though. 

Remus shrugs. "You didn't sound that interested," he remarks, then looks away to mess with his plushie.

The ride is almost over, and so Logan decides to focus on that. So what if he's still thinking about how Patton's hand is in his? No one is going to find out. 

Janus sighs. "I'm sorry. I was interested." He insists, meeting Remus' eyes. 

Remus doesn't say anything, just chews on his plushie, realising once more that he really does have to be quite a bit now. It's beginning to grow pretty uncomfortable. 

The ride draws to a close and the cart they're in slowly slides to a stop in front of a platform that marks the exit. 

Logan lets go of Patton's hand - reluctantly - and he climbs out of the cart, waiting for the others to do the same. 

Roman can hardly escape quick enough. He shivers, frowning as he looks to Logan.  
"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." He admits sheepishly. Logan doesn't respond. 

Janus gets out, taking one last look at the spooky stuff behind them, before turning to help Remus out.

Remus gets out, shifting a little from foot to foot as gravity assaults him. 

Patton and Virgil both get out together, Virgil looking significantly better and Patton significantly worse.

Roman instantly goes to stand near Patton, automatically feeling safer next to someone who isn't likely to mock him.  
"It's over now." He reassures, half for Patton and half for himself. 

Janus is full of energy after that ride.  
"Let's find something else." He suggests, a slightly excited smile on his face.

Patton nods. "Yeah.... I agree, lets look for something else less scary," he replies. 

Remus nods, the idea easily exciting him despite the irritating ache in his bladder. He knows he's going to have to deal with it at some point, not yet though.

"What about... That?" Roman suggests, pointing to another rollercoaster - it's smaller than the first one, but still looks exciting. 

"Looks good." Janus agrees after a moment.

Patton and Remus both nod enthusiastically, though Re seems significantly more fidgety.

Virgil shrugs. “It looks okay,” he remarks.

Roman doesn't waste any time, running up to the rollercoaster and sliding into the queue. In fact Logan has to warn him to slow down - he doesn't listen. Janus joins him after a moment, although a little hesitant since he isn't a big fan of rollercoasters. Logan waits on a bench just outside, watching the others.

Patton and Remus follow Roman eagerly, both equally excited about the rollercoaster. 

Virgil debates sitting this one out when he sees how high it gets - he isn’t really a fan of being flipped upside down. It doesn’t look too intense though so he joins the others in the queue, standing next to Roman anxiously. 

Roman waits impatiently for the group to reach the front of the queue. When they do he runs forward and takes one of the front seats, claiming it straight away. 

Janus is much more hesitant, and in fact for a second he turns around, wanting to change his mind and go back to the bench with Logan. Instead he walks forward and sits in one of the seats, beginning to shiver a little. 

Virgil takes the seat next to Roman. He’s already growing more and more anxious. “What if something goes wrong?” Virgil asks, glancing at Roman,”What if the ride gets stuck when we’re upside down and we’re just hanging there for hours and then the seatbelts snap and we fall and die?” His own eyes widen. 

Patton sits behind Janus and Remus takes the seat next to Janus. 

Remus ignores his own seatbelt in favour of shifting around in his seat a little. He’s beginning to really need to pee. 

"Virgil, please don't..." Janus sighs quietly. He's shaking a little in his seat, really regretting getting on the ride. 

"Don't worry you two. It'll be fine!" Roman nods, still smirking. "You'll love it, I bet." 

Janus only nods, turning to look at Remus on instinct. When he notices the side has ignored his seatbelt he sighs again, reaching over and putting it on Remus whether he likes it or not. It's a little difficult - Remus has decided he doesn't want to sit still - but he manages to get it on him successfully. 

“But it could happen-“ Virgil begins, buckling up his own seatbelt with shaky hands. He does not want to forget that safety measure. 

Patton glances at Remus, noticing his shifting immediately. It’s probably nothing, he reasons, though decides to keep an eye on him just in case. 

"Well, if it does, they'll rescue us. They have people trained specifically for it." Roman responds. 

"If they need people trained to get us out when the ride gets stuck, it clearly happens often." Janus mutters. He looks down at the ground and immediately regrets it. 

"You two, stop being so negative!" Roman calls. "We'll be fine, I promise." As he says that, the ride starts moving and he's distracted anyway. 

As soon as the ride begins moving Virgil grows quiet, his grip on the handlebar in front of him so tight his knuckles grow white. 

“We’re going to fall and die! We’re going to fall and die! We’re going to fall and die!” Remus begins to chant, swaying back and forth in his seat. It’s making him forget about his need as much as possible, so he continues to do it. 

“Re, stop that. We’re going to be fine, kiddo,” Patton says. 

Janus glares at Remus, the side's chants only adding to his anxiety.  
"Quit swaying." He says instead. 

Roman ignores the commotion his brother is causing in favour of enjoying the ride. He glances over to Virgil every now and then, but he seems mostly okay, so Roman leaves him alone.

Remus sticks his tongue out, bits stood swaying for the most part. Staying still is growing difficult for him though and he resorts to fidgeting about in his seat. It hasn’t started to hurt too much yet, but he knows it will very soon and he should probably do something about it before then. He feels too uncomfortable to fully enjoy the ride now. 

Janus sighs, but realises that's the best he'll get with Remus. He tries to enjoy the rest of the ride, and half manages it - it isn't as terrifying as he thought it would be at least. 

Roman, however, loves the rollercoaster. Halfway through he turns around and grins at Patton.  
"This is amazing!" He shouts. 

Patton nods. “It is!” He agrees. 

Remus just squirms about in his seat, unable to pay much attention to what’s going on around him. 

“I don’t like this..” Virgil says, his voice really quiet. 

Roman sighs, sympathy seeping into his expression. "It's alright, V. It'll be over soon and we can sit down for a while again." 

Janus hardly notices Remus' squirming, too busy looking around. He can see a lot of the park from up here...

After what seems like forever to Virgil, the ride does end and their cart slows to a stop back down on the ground again. 

Virgil is the first to get out. He joins Logan on the bench, feeling shaky and anxious. He needs to pee a little, but chalks it down to how anxious the ride made him and hopes the feeling will go away soon. 

Patton follows Virgil off the ride, feeling a little concerned for him. “I think we should take another quick break,” he announces. 

Remus doesn’t even realise the ride is over. He continues sitting in the seat, wiggling about uncomfortably. 

Roman jumps up, excitement still filling him, however he calms down a little after seeing how anxious Virgil is. Walking over, he sits next to the anxious side on the bench.  
"You did it." He acknowledges. 

Janus gets up from his seat, a little shaky but mostly fine. He begins to walk away, but notices Remus hasn't got up and turns back around.  
"Re, come on." He calls. 

“I’m coming!” Remus exclaims, manoeuvring himself out of the seat. As soon as his feet hit the ground gravity brutally assaults him once more. He presses his thighs together where he stands, groaning a little. This is decidedly not ideal. 

"You don't have to go on anything that you don't want to." Logan reassures. 

Janus turns around as soon as he sees Remus get up, leading him back to the group without really stopping to see if he's okay. He sits down beside the others.

“I don’t want to go on another ride,” Virgil remarks, slipping his headphones back over his ears. 

Patton nods. “That’s okay. You can keep Logan company,” he says. 

Remus is practically squirming where he stands now. It began to hurt a while ago and he’s beginning to grow desperate. 

Patton glances around to check on everyone and immediately notices Remus’ squirming. It’s pretty obvious what’s wrong. “Okay,” he begins, standing up,”I think it’s a good time for a bathroom break,”

Remus nods, fidgeting with his plushie a little nervously. 

Logan stands up, glancing to Virgil. Hopefully he'll be okay to come with them; they can't split up. 

Janus looks over to Remus and sighs. It's clear how badly he has to go. "Re, you should have said something."

Virgil sighs, but stands up too. He doesn’t want to stay here alone anyway. 

Remus glares at Janus, but doesn’t say anything. Janus is right, he should’ve said something, but at least he didn’t wait the very last minute like he has done before. 

Janus sees the glare and backs away, confused. 

Logan looks around carefully, frowning when he doesn't see a bathroom.  
"I'm not sure where they are." He mutters, casting a nervous look to Patton and then to Remus. 

Patton frowns a little at that, then quickly smiles again. “I’m sure there’s one close by,” he announces,”Let’s go look,” he leads the group away from the rollercoaster ride in search for a bathroom. 

Remus follows, walking directly behind Patton. 

Roman sticks close to Virgil, a little worried. He wasn't sure Virgil was ready to leave yet, but they didn't have much choice. 

Logan continues to look around, feeling increasingly nervous when he doesn't find what the group is looking for.

Around ten minutes pass and they’re no closer to finding anything remotely helpful. 

Patton keeps glancing at Remus worriedly as it’s clear the issue isn’t getting any better. 

Remus sighs, shifting his weight from foot to foot as they pause to survey the area around them. “I really have to gooo~” he whines. 

Janus looks to Remus sympathetically.  
"We'll find somewhere." He reassures.

"There has to be a bathroom somewhere...." Logan muses, still looking around. 

“Okay,” Remus replies, still squirming about. 

Virgil sighs, tired of walking around already. He turns up his music and slips his hood over his head. 

Roman is quick to catch the sigh and looks at Virgil.  
"Do you wanna sit down for a minute?" He offers. 

Logan continues to search, and eventually he spots a small building with a large queue. Better than nothing, he supposes.  
"There." He points to the building.

Virgil nods. “Yeah.. kinda..”

Patton accompanies Remus to the building and they both wait in line. 

Janus follows the two, mainly to keep an eye on Remus and make sure he's okay. 

Roman quickly finds an empty bench nearby and leads Virgil to it, sitting down. Logan sits beside him.

The line is not too long but pretty slow moving. Remus groans, crossing and uncrossing his legs where he stands. He really really has to go and can’t afford waiting too much longer. 

Virgil sits on the edge of the bench, putting a little space between himself and the other two. 

Janus glances to Remus, concerned.  
"It's alright, we'll be there soon." He murmurs, though he isn't sure when they will be. 

Feeling a little hurt by Virgil moving away, Roman stares into the distance, cheering himself up by fantasising about the rides they'll go on when everyone is okay again. 

Logan sighs softly. In all seriousness he's a little tired of this trip, but it's less than halfway finished and he's not about to ruin it for everyone else. 

The line begins to move quicker and soon there’s only four people standing between Remus and the closed door. His issue has grown increasingly worse however, to the point where he’s forced to hold himself every few seconds lest he leak. He whines quietly, squirming in place as he waits in line. 

Patton frowns, worried about Remus not making it. “We’re very close now, kiddo,” he reassures, trying a smile. 

Virgil just stares at the ground and listens to his music, not paying attention to the people around him. 

Janus just stares at him, hoping he'll be okay. 

Roman lets Virgil sit by himself, figuring it will calm him down for a bit.

Logan shifts a little, fed up. The coffee he drank earlier has started to catch up with him, but the others have already gone ahead, and if he joins the line they'll have to wait even longer.

About one person away from the door, Remus grows fed up of waiting. He hands Janus his plushie to keep it safe and cuts in line. 

The person tries to protest but he screams in his face and enters the bathroom himself, not giving a fuck how loud said scream was. 

Patton just stands there, eyes wide, having not expected that at all. 

Janus holds the plushie, eyes wide. Really he should have expected that... He steps to the side, leaning against the wall and waiting for Remus to return. 

Remus returns a few minutes later, a large grin on his face. “I’m back!” He exclaims. 

Patton sighs. “Kiddo, you really shouldn’t scream in people’s faces,” he attempts. 

Janus simply hands the plushie back to Remus. "Shall we go back to the others now?" 

Remus takes the plushie from Janus and nods. "Mhm, feel better now," he remarks, smiling at Janus genuinely.

"I bet you do." Janus remarks. He leads Remus and Patton back to the the bench, where the others are waiting.

Virgil looks up as they arrive, realising with dismay that he still needs to pee a little. There's no way he's asking to go now as they've literally just left the bathrooms.

Upon seeing the group arrive, Logan stands up. He looks over Remus, but the side seems cheerful enough and his clothes are still dry, so he takes that as a good sign.  
"Are we ready to continue?" He asks. In all seriousness he has to pee a little, but there's no way he's going to speak up about it. In fact, thinking about it almost makes him blush, and he quickly blocks the thought from his mind.

Patton nods. "I think we are," he glances over at Virgil who's still looking a little anxious. "Everything okay, Virge?" He asks gently. 

Virgil nods. "Yeah. M'fine," he mumbles, moving to stand up.

"Awesome!" Roman calls, making sure not to shout so he doesn't startle Virgil again. "I've been looking at that." He stops to point to a nearby ride that looks particularly thrilling. "Who's brave enough to come on it with me?" 

"Oh, dear goodness, no." Janus mutters, running a hand over his face. "I think I'll sit this one out." 

"Me too." Logan agrees quickly.

"Same.." Virgil mumbles, joining Janus and Logan. 

"I wanna!" Remus exclaims, jumping up and down,"I'm braver than you, Roman!" He announces loudly, smirking. 

Patton decides to join so he can keep an eye on Remus.

Roman turns to Remus, a challenging look in his eyes.  
"Bet you'll be terrified within the first 30 seconds!" He taunts, before racing off towards the ride. 

Logan sighs heavily, following in the direction that Roman went. He finds a nearby bench and sits down, shifting a little. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much coffee...

"Hey! " Remus exclaims, turning and running after Roman as fast as he can. 

Patton sighs and follows the two off towards the ride. 

Virgil sits down on the bench next to Logan, feeling a little uncomfortable.

The line for the ride is quite small, despite the fact that it's clearly a good one, and in no time the three are at the front of the line. Roman quickly gets into the cart, putting on his seatbelt as he waits for the ride to start.

Remus and Patton get in the seats beside him and Patton does up own seatbelt and then Remus'. 

Remus hugs his octopus close to him, swinging his legs back and forth with excitement.

Roman grins as the ride finally starts. He's so ready for this...

Back at the bench, Logan sighs softly to himself. He really wants this trip to be over...

Patton smiles fondly at the sight of Roman and Remus clearly enjoying themselves. It's a good sight. 

Next to Logan, Virgil turns on his phone and uses his 4G to scroll through tumblr in the hope it'll distract him from his need to pee.

Roman can't stop smiling - the ride is awesome.  
"Are you scared?" He shouts over to Remus, smirking. 

"Nah, are you?" Remus replies, grinning mischievously at his brother,"Cause I have ways to make you afraid," 

Patton sighs,"Re, stop threatening Roman,"

Roman simply smirks, not bothering to give his brother a response. He continues to enjoy the ride until it finishes, and even then he doesn't stop smiling.  
"That was awesome!" He shouts, turning around to grin at Patton.

"Let's go find another!" Roman cheers, getting off the ride.

Remus nods. "Yeea," he agrees.

The three make their way back to the bench, where the others are waiting. 

Logan looks over to them, but doesn't say anything, simply standing up.

Virgil stands up also and hovers next to Roman, not sure whether he should speak up about his issue or not. Every time he tries to open his mouth and say it he finds he can't.

"Well," Roman looks around the group. "What shall we do now?"

"Sleep.." Virgil mumbles, turning the volume of his music down a little to hear him. 

At this point Remus catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. It's a stall where you play a game and can win multiple prizes. Hanging on the highest hook is the largest rainbow octopus plushie he's ever seen. "Dee-Dee look!" He exclaims, tugging on Janus' sleeve whilst pointing at it with his other hand.

"Wha- Oh." Janus turns quickly, wondering what has suddenly made Remus so excited, but upon seeing the octopus he sighs fondly. "Well, that's just too perfect, isn't it?"

Remus nods, still gripping onto Janus' sleeve tightly. "Pleaseee can we go there?" He begs. 

Patton glances over, smiling too when he sees the plushie. "I see no reason why not," he says.

Janus nods. "Let's go." He leads Remus over to the game stall. 

Logan follows reluctantly, still not too cheerful.

Virgil follows a little grumpily, far from comfortable. He refrains from saying anything though even as the ache in his bladder prevents him from focusing fully on what's going on around him. 

Remus follows Janus excitedly, clutching his own plushie in his hand.

Janus reaches the game stall, turning to Remus.  
"You wanna try and win it or shall I?" 

Logan stands back a little, sticking next to Virgil - he's least likely to start a conversation, and Logan doesn't feel like one of those right now.

Remus shrugs, pauses for a moment then says,"Can you?"

Virgil stares at his phone where he stands next to Logan, thankful for the music blasting through his headphones.

Janus nods, beginning to attempt to win the octopus. It takes a couple tries before he figures out what he's doing. 

Logan watches what Janus is doing - it's amusing and distracts him from the ache in his bladder which is becoming hard to deal with. 

After a few more attempts Janus finally wins the game. He quickly chooses the octopus plushie and picks it up, handing it to Remus with a smile.

Remus' eyes light up when's he sees the plushie and he practically launches himself at Janus, wrapping him up in a massive hug consisting of the two of them and both octopus plushies. 

Virgil shifts his weight where he stands a little, sighing quietly. His need to pee is growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

Janus returns the hug, unable to stop smiling - Remus is too darn cute. 

Even Logan smiles a little at the sight - mainly because Remus is less likely to be annoying now that he has the plushie to distract him.

"You're the best side everrrrr-" Remus exclaims, grinning widely. 

Patton coos at the sight, smiling at the both of them with a satisfied expression on his face.

Janus just grins, hugging remus for a few more seconds before he lets him go. He turns back to the others and sticks his tongue out at Patton when he sees him looking. 

Logan sighs, almost squirming on the spot, but catches himself. He sits down on a nearby bench instead, easily slipping away from the group. 

Remus hugs both of his plushies, humming happily. He's really really enjoying this theme park. 

Patton raises an eyebrow at Janus, giving him a knowing look, but says nothing to him. "Where does everyone wanna go next?" He asks, addressing the whole group. 

"More rides!" Roman shouts suddenly, looking around eagerly for something else that looks exciting. 

Janus glares at Roman for the sudden shout. "Did you really have to scream like that?" 

"Yep!" Roman responds enthusiastically. 

Virgil sighs audibly, shifting his weight again. He really needs to do something about it but merely the thought of speaking up makes his breathing go funny so he stays quiet, subtly squirming in place every minute or so. 

"I think we should find something to eat and drink first," Patton announces,"I'm starving,"

"Me too!" Re pipes up. 

Logan shifts from side to side, increasingly nervous. The thought of food and drink isn't really appealing right now, but if there's a food place nearby they might have a bathroom. Whether or not he'll be able to slip away from the group to use it or not - well, he'll think about that when he gets there, he decides, a light blush dotting his face. 

"Food sounds good." Janus nods.  
"It certainly does!" Roman contributes. 

"Whatever," Virgil snaps, the ache in his bladder only serving to make him more anxious and irritable. 

"I'm staving too," Remus announces,"I want to eat some heavy chocolate!" He exclaims. 

Patton grins,"Food it is then,"

After a short while of searching, they find a food place that seems alright.  
"This looks good." Roman nods, already beginning to scan through the menu. 

Logan looks around, sighing softly to himself when he doesn't find a bathroom nearby. There goes that idea... 

Virgil doesn't even look at the food available on the menu. He's already decided he doesn't want any. 

Patton seems to notice this. "Are you sure you're not gonna get anything, kiddo?" He questions. 

Virgil nods awkwardly. "M' sure.." he mumbles. 

Remus finds heavy chocolate on the menu and decides upon that. 

Roman decides on some food, as does Janus. Logan looks at the menu for a few moments and shakes his head.  
"I'm not hungry." He mutters.

Patton nods, dispelling the worry he feels for both Virgil and Logan. "Okay," he says, choosing something for himself.

Roman quickly finds a table and launches towards it, claiming one of the seats. 

Logan joins him a few moments later, significantly slower and calmer than Roman seems to be.

Virgil takes a seat next to Roman, not saying anything. He crosses his legs and continues to scroll through tumblr on his phone. 

Remus sits on top of the table. "Who needs seats anymore?" He says.

"Re, get down." Janus warns. "That's not safe." He looks to Logan, hoping the side will back him up, but Logan isn't listening - he's staring into space, biting his lip a little as he presses his thighs together and tries not to squirm.

“Nopey nope nope nope!” Remus says, refusing to get down from the table. 

Patton sits down next to Logan, sighing when he spots Remus sat on the table. 

"Well," Janus looks at Remus, feigning a disappointed look. "I guess you won't be eating anything then." 

Remus jumps down from the table, clutching both plushies in his arms. “But I’m hungry!” He whines, taking a seat next to Janus. 

"Well then you'd better choose something." Janus responds. He turns to Patton and gives him a proud smirk.

“I did!” Remus protests indignantly,”I chose heavy chocolate!”

Patton glances at the menu and sure enough they sell heavy chocolate. He isn’t sure giving Remus sugar is a good idea though. 

"I-" Janus stops, thinking carefully. Giving Remus sugar really isn't a great idea, especially since he's already full of excitement from the theme park. But he did get off the table, so.... "Alright then." 

“Yay,” Remus says, “Can I snort the table?” He asks, staring at the wooden table with sudden interest. 

"Nope." Janus responds instantly, not looking up from choosing his own food. 

Logan starts to glance around again, his urge to pee only getting worse. He still can't spot a bathroom and is becoming increasingly nervous. For a moment he debates speaking up, but quickly decides against it.

Virgil isn’t doing much better. His phone can only serve as a distraction up until a point and he’s pretty sure he’s reached that point. There is nowhere remotely bathroom-like in sight and speaking up is not an option so he sits and stuffers, pressing his thighs together tightly under the cover of the table. 

Remus rolls his eyes. “You’re no fun,” he grumbles. 

Janus doesn't bother to reply, pulling out his phone and beginning to scroll through it instead. 

Bored, Roman looks over to Virgil and pokes him. "What should we do after this?" 

Virgil jolts a little when Roman pokes him, the action causing him to nearly lose control right there and then. He hisses through his teeth, crossing his legs tightly. “I.. dunno..” he manages, dread beginning to wash through him. It’s starting to get bad. 

Roman gives Virgil an odd look, but decides not to question it, and is quickly distracted by something else. 

From the other side of the table, Logan carefully watches Virgil, noticing how uncomfortable he looks. If he's assumed correctly, he isn't the only one in this position... Still, he can't say anything about it. There's no way he's speaking up.

Virgil fiddles with his sleeves anxiously, his foot tapping the floor underneath the table. He glances around at the others, taking note of the fact they’re all focused on ordering food. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Remus takes a sachet of salt and a sachet of pepper and opens them both. He tips them on the table and mixes them together with his finger. 

Janus looks up, catching sight of what Remus is doing. He doesn't say anything, but decides to keep an eye on him just in case he decides to do something else. 

Meanwhile Roman is still bored. He decides to try and talk to Logan and pokes him, but as soon as he does, Logan swats his hand away. Roman rolls his eyes.  
"Why is everyone in such a bad mood all of a sudden?" He asks.

“I’m not!” Remus exclaims,”I made pepper-salt,” he gestures to the mess of and pepper spread about on the table space in front of him. 

“That’s nice, kiddo,” Patton replies. 

Virgil just rolls his eyes and slips his hood up, flipping the volume switch on his headphones to turn his music a little louder. 

Roman ignores his brother, instead turning to Patton. "What should we do after this?" 

Logan sighs, shifting around again. This is definitely not a great situation. 

“We could have a look around and see if there are any more interesting rides,” Patton suggests,”There’s bound to be plenty more,” 

Remus nods,”More rides,” he says, clearly agreeing with Patton. 

"That sounds good!" Roman agrees. He's about to mention one of the rides he saw on the theme park website, but then the food arrives and he eats instead. 

Virgil can’t sit still. He can’t remain stationary no matter how hard he tries. He shifts about uncomfortably, sighing when it does little to alleviate the pressure in his bladder. He has to go so bad it’s impossible to think about anything else. 

Logan can easily see Virgil's shifting even though the others seem to be distracted with their food. It's quite obvious how badly he has to go, but Logan can't seem to be able to say anything, and just looks at Virgil instead, crossing his legs. 

Virgil looks up, noticing Logan’s eyes on him. He glances away quickly, feeling a little embarrassed. Does he know? Is he that obvious? 

Logan looks down at the floor, a light blush forming on his face. He slides back and forth on his chair, biting his lip as his urge to pee gets worse. 

After a while, the others finish eating.  
"Let's go find more rides!" Roman exclaims, more loud than necessary. 

Patton gets up, having finished his heavy chocolate and pushes his chair in. 

Virgil does the same, albeit a little shakily. 

Logan stands up, whining softly under his breath as gravity assaults him. He bounces on his heels for a second before remembering that the others are with him, and stops.

Roman doesn't notice, too excited at the idea of going on rides again. He quickly leads the group away from the food place and back along a path. 

Virgil glances at Logan, chewing on his lip anxiously as he shifts from foot to foot. 

Patton and Remus follow Roman. 

Logan notices Virgil standing there.  
"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. 

Roman leads everyone to a huge rollercoaster, complete with a long queue.  
"We have to try this one!" He exclaims.

Virgil nods quickly,”Im fine,” he replies, unable to stop his shifting. 

They catch up with the others standing in front of a rollercoaster. 

"Let's go on this one!" Roman repeats. "All of us."

"Yeah, no thanks." Janus responds. 

"Come on, don't be such a coward!" Roman prompts. Janus doesn't say anything, and wordlessly steps closer to Roman to indicate that he'll go on the ride. Roman turns to the others.  
"Anyone else?"

Virgil’s eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously. There’s no way he’ll be able to hold it if he goes on that rollercoaster. “Don’t wanna,” he mumbles, shifting his weight.

Roman sighs, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Anyone else?" 

Logan steps next to Virgil - he isn't going on the rollercoaster, that's for sure.

“Mememememe!” Remus exclaims, still clutching both of his plushies.

With the other three, Roman joins the queue. It's a popular roller coaster and the line is long, but he figures it'll be worth it. 

Logan looks around for a bench, but all the nearby ones are full, so he leans against some railings instead, his expression pinched.

Virgil joins Logan, not sure what else to do. He's growing a little desperate at this point but he's no closer to a solution. All he can do is try to squirm as discreetly as possible as he watches the others waiting in line for the rollercoaster.

Logan clearly notices Virgil's squirming - he isn't very subtle - but choses not to comment, instead shifting a little on the spot. He hasn't had to go this badly in quite a while, and he hates it.

Virgil sighs, shifting back and forth where he stands. He's shaking and anxious, meaning he has to pee even more because of the nerves. He cannot wet himself in public. He can't. Just the mere thought of it cause tears to burn in his eyes. He quickly blinks them away, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves again as he tries in vain to distract himself. He can feel Logan's eyes on him and there's no doubt about it, he clearly knows what's wrong but Virgil doesn't say anything.

Logan clears his throat.  
"Maybe you should find somewhere to..." He starts, trailing off. He bites his lip and looks down at the floor, trying to still his squirming - he can't let Virgil find out he's in the same situation. It's humiliating.

"There's nowhere close," Virgil mumbles, the desperation clear in his voice,"I don't wanna get lost," he refuses to meet Logan in the eyes as he shifts about.

"Oh..." Logan hums. "Well if we both go then the others won't know where we are when they return. Can you... Wait until they're back...?"

Virgil shrugs, not wanting to admit the truth: he has no idea if he's going to be able to wait. All he knows is that he has to pee go badly he can't stand still. It started hurting a while ago, a sign he's getting closer and closer to being unable to hold it. But he's stubborn. He'll hold on. He has to. He doesn't know what he'll do if he can't.

Logan doesn't respond, turning to look straight ahead. He's not even sure if he can wait much longer, but he can't let Virgil find out. As discreetly as he can manage, he crosses one leg over the other and bites his lip harder.

Virgil squirms about, whining under his breath as he leaks a little. He slips a hand between his legs to hold himself until the extreme urge passes before he removes it again.

"It-" Logan pauses as a wave of desperation hits him. "It'll be okay. They'll be back soon." He shifts uncomfortably on the spot, trying his hardest to stay still.

"Don't talk to me," Virgil snaps, swaying back and forth as he tries to contain everything. The ride must surely be over now, right?

Logan doesn't reply, starting to rock back and forth. He glances over to the queue that the others were in, but he can't see them anymore. Surely that's good...? He doesn't know.

Virgil feels a little bad about his outburst but he's unable to form an eloquent apology due to the shear amount of desperation he's experiencing. It takes all his willpower not to jam his hands between his legs and hold himself at this point.

Virgil is pretty sure strangers are staring at him but he squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge them. Tears fill his eyes but don't fall. He can't let go now. Just a little bit longer -

Logan groans a little, unable to help himself. They have to be back soon.... But it's going to be humiliating when they come back. He isn't sure how much longer he can last, though clearly Virgil is in a worse position than him. 

As if on queue, the others return from the ride. Roman runs up to the others, completely ignoring the state that they're both in. "That was amazing! You two totally missed out!" 

Janus follows close behind, looking a little shaky but otherwise okay. He's about to ask Virgil something, but as soon as he sees the position he's in, he completely forgets his question.  
"Oh." He takes in the sight of Virgil, clearly desperate, in front of him. Sympathy clouds his expression. "Patton, I think we should find a bathroom... Quite soon..."

Patton's eyes grow wide. He's standing beside Roman, practically buzzing with energy, his cheeks flushed a little from the pure excitement of the ride. "Oh.." is all he manages. 

Virgil can't last much longer. He slips his hands between his legs as he squirms and whines, his eyes screwed shut.

Janus curses under his breath - clearly he's going to have to be the one to take charge this time. He starts looking around but can't spot anything that will help.  
"Uh... Okay, well, I'm sure there's something nearby." He mutters, continuing to search in between giving Virgil concerned glances. 

Logan tries (unsuccessfully) to disguise his squirming. Luckily everyone's focused on Virgil, at least, he thinks they are. 

Remus stares at Logan for a few seconds before announcing at the top of his lungs,"LOGAN HAS TO PEE TOO!" 

Virgil hisses at the sound, but quickly gasps as his lapse in focus causes him to leak again.

Logan glares at Remus - he has never hated him more than he does right now. His face flushes red and he straightens up, trying to adopt a more casual position. 

"Re, don't shout." Janus warns. He shoots Logan a concerned look, but quickly begins looking around again.

Remus sticks his tongue out at Janus, but says nothing more. 

Janus barely notices and when he does, he ignores it in favour of looking around. He still can't spot anything helpful. After a moment he finds a map of the park. Ironically, the nearest bathroom is ages away. He glances back to Virgil and Logan, not sure if either of them are going to make it. They'd may as well try anyway. He quickly walks back to the group.  
"It's quite far away, but there's one over there somewhere." He points in a direction and begins walking that way. 

Logan tries to take a step forward, but it only causes him to become more desperate. He whines softly, doubling over a little. 

"Wait," Roman calls to Janus. "You're going too fast." 

Janus turns around, sympathy filling his face once more as he sees Virgil and Logan.

Virgil can barely walk. He shuffles forwards, hands jammed between his legs. Every step he takes brings him closer and closer to not making it.

Roman steps a little closer to Virgil.  
"Come on, Virge. You can make it." He tries. 

Logan has to stop for a moment as another wave of desperation overtakes him. He whimpers a little, squeezing his eyes shut.

Virgil shakes his head rapidly, trembling where he stands, mere seconds from letting go. “I can’t-“ he manages, hunching over with his hands between his legs. 

"O-Okay-" Roman looks at Virgil, eyes wide. He doesn't know what to do. 

Logan looks away from Virgil, the Anxious side' situation only reminding him of his own. He slips a hand between his legs to hold himself for a moment - everyone's looking at Virgil anyway.

Virgil takes a tentative step forward, wincing when the action causes him to leak a little. He’s most definitely sporting a very visible wet spot. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

“It’s okay, V,” Patton says gently, not sure what else to do. 

Roman stands in front of Virgil, shielding him from some people who are staring. He gives them a threatening glare and they move away. 

It only takes a few more leaks before Virgil loses control. He lets out a gasp, withdrawing his hands quickly as liquid quickly spreads out from between his legs. He keeps his eyes tight shut as he wets himself, trying his best to block out the sounds of the pee hitting the floor. 

Roman sighs sympathetically, looking away from Virgil to give him some privacy. 

Hearing the splattering sound, Logan winces, whimpering a little as his bladder threatens to empty. He rocks back and forth frantically, his face a deep shade of red. He hopes the others are distracted by Virgil....

It takes Virgil a while to finish, considering he had to go so badly. When he finally does he doesn’t even open his eyes. He covers his face with his hands, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

Janus looks at Virgil, sympathy filling him. Carefully, he takes off his cape, holding it out for Virgil to use. 

Logan squeezes his eyes shut, looking away from Virgil and the pool of liquid on the floor. It's useless - he isn't going to be able to last much longer. He bites his lip, whining as he leaks a little. 

Virgil awkwardly takes the cape, muttering a ‘thanks’. 

Patton looks around. “There must be a bathroom here somewhere,” he says. 

"There is, but it's quite far." Janus nods. Logan doesn't look too happy about that, but there's nothing he can do. "We can try and get there if you want?"  
Logan nods weakly.

Virgil stands there awkwardly in his own puddle of pee, blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. “M’sorry..” he mumbles, looking downwards in disgust. 

"It's fine, V." Roman smiles. "It wasn't your fault."

Logan tries to take a step forward, but as soon as he does he leaks again. He squeaks, jamming his hand in between his legs. A small wet spot appears on the front of his jeans.

“I ruined everything,” Virgil says, the tears in his eyes escaping. 

Logan only makes it another step before he breaks. His knees give out, sending him down to the floor, and his clothes quickly become soaked with pee. He sighs loudly, overcome with relief, and stares at the floor, still blushing. 

Patton quickly looks away, wanting to give Logan some sort of privacy, despite the fact they’re in public. 

Even Remus looks away, reverting his attention to his plushies. 

After what feels like forever, Logan finishes. He looks down at the floor somewhat awkwardly, and stands up, not daring to meet anyone's eyes as he shifts uncomfortably in his wet clothes. 

Patton waits a moment before carefully approaching Logan. “Lo... it’s okay,” he says softly. 

Remus looks at the floor, realising it’s best he doesn’t say anything.

Logan looks at Patton, his eyes filling with tears. He doesn't say anything for a moment, and then he mutters, "No, it isn't..." 

Patton’s heart breaks when he sees the tears forming in Logan’s eyes. He steps forward a little uncertainly, not sure if he’ll want to be crowded too much. “It is. It happens to everyone. Do you want to go home now?” He asks softly, ignoring Remus’ whine. 

“I wanna stayyyyy~” Remus complains, kicking the ground with his foot. 

Logan is about to say yes, but upon hearing Remus' complaint he feels guilty. He's ruining the whole trip....  
"No, it's okay." He replies shakily, turning to look away from Patton as he feels a tear sliding down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly. 

"Remus..." Janus warns, looking between Virgil and Logan. "Maybe now might not be the time..."

Patton ignores Remus and frowns at Logan, not really believing him. “Are you sure, Lo?” He asks carefully,”We don’t have to stay,”

“Don’t wanna stay either,” Virgil mumbles, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

Remus rolls his eyes at Janus and glares at the floor, fidgeting with his plushie.

"I-" Logan stops, stifling a sob. "I wanna leave..." He mutters quietly. 

"That's alright." Roman speaks up. "We've been on most of the rides anyway. It'll be a good idea to go back."

Patton tentatively puts an arm around Logan. “Hey, it’s okay. We can go now,” 

Virgil nods.

Instantly, Logan leans into the touch, a few more tears escaping him.  
"Mkay..."

Patton tightens his hold, hugging Logan towards him protectively.

Logan turns and buries his face in Patton's shoulder, crying more.

Patton begins to rub soothing circles on Logan’s back. “It’s okay,” he whispers 

Logan keeps crying, his face hiding in Patton's shoulder. 

Roman steps closer to Virgil.  
"You alright?"

Patton just hugs Logan closer to himself, glaring at anyone who stares at him. 

Virgil shakes his head.

"Wanna go back to the car?" Roman asks gently. 

After a moment Logan calms down a little. He still doesn't look up.

Virgil nods slowly, his eyes on the ground. 

“Are you ready to start heading back?” Patton asks gently. 

Remus sits down on the ground cross legged. “I’m not leaving,” he states.

Janus sighs - he's way too tired to deal with this now.  
"Come on, Remus." He responds. 

Logan nods in response to Patton's question, but when he sees Remus refusing to get up, he whimpers, turning his head back to Patton again.

Remus shakes his head rapidly, beginning to claw at the dirt with his hands. “Not moving,” he says,”I’m digging a hole,” 

“Hey, look at me, Lo. Ignore him, okay?” Patton says.

"No, Remus, we need to leave." Janus responds, exasperated. 

Logan nods shakily, looking away from Remus as best as he can.

“No,” Remus snaps, digging the dirt.

"Remus." Janus responds, a little more stern. "We're leaving. Now."

“NO!” Remus shouts, drawing the attention of strangers.

Janus glares at him. "You'd better get in the car now." 

Logan manages to stop his crying and turns to Patton.  
"Can we leave now?" He asks.

“Fuck youuuuuuuu~” Remus says in a sing song tone as he continues to dig a hole. 

Patton nods and begins leading Logan back to the car.

Logan leans on Patton as they walk back, energy drained. Every time he sees someone look at him he flinches nervously. 

Meanwhile, Janus glares at Remus. "If you don't come back to the car now, I will drag you."

“Ignore them,” Patton says,”They don’t matter, okay?” 

“Fuck off,” Remus snaps as he digs and digs the dirt.

Janus simply raises an eyebrow.  
"Okay." He shrugs, turning around. "I guess you'll be left here alone."

“Yeah. Don’t wanna you here anyway,” Remus sulks, glaring at the ground.

Janus sighs, pausing for a second. Then he turns around again, quickly picking Remus up. He holds him tightly so he can't escape and starts walking back towards the car park.

Remus thrashes in his arms, kicking out at Janus. “Let me goooo!” Remus screams.

"Nope." Janus replies simply, continuing to bring Remus to the car.

Remus continues thrashing so hard his plushie falls from his hands and lands on the grass. He doesn’t seem to notice; he’s too worked up.

Janus gets to the car and carefully opens the door, putting Remus inside and putting his seatbelt on despite his protests.

Remus continues to struggle in his seat, whining. 

Janus ignores Remus' struggling, beginning to drive.

Remus sighs, deciding to play with his plushie. Only... what a damn minute.. he can’t find it. 

Janus continues to drive, glancing into the backseat to check on the others - they all seem okay, if a little upset.

Remus looks around frantically, searching in his pockets, the dashboard, everywhere in reach. He still can’t find it. Then it hits him: he left it behind. “JANUS STOP THE CARR!” He yells. 

"What?" Janus gives him a confused look. "Why?" 

“I left my octopus!” Remus exclaims, his eyes tearing up,”Go back go back go back go back go back go back go back go back go back -“

"You what?" Janus mutters, looking at Remus. When he notices the absence of Remus' plushie, he sighs.  
"Alright. Sorry guys, we're gonna have to go back."

Virgil starts crying in the back, pressing his face into Roman’s arm. 

Remus wipes his eyes quickly, already feeling anxious and fidgety without his plushie. “I want it, Dee-Dee,” he whines. 

Roman looks at Virgil, surprised. "It's okay, Virge. We can stay in the car." 

"We'll get it back." Janus responds calmly, hoping they will.

“O-okay,” Virgil mumbles, hugging onto Roman’s arm tighter. 

“I want it,” Remus repeats. 

Janus returns to the car park and parks the car, quickly getting out. He waits for Remus to join him. 

Remus slides out of the car quickly, chewing on his sleeve.

Janus takes Remus' hand, not trusting him not to run away again. "Do you remember where you dropped it?"

Remus shrugs, his eyes filling with tears. “I don’t know,” he whispers, speaking around his sleeve. 

Janus squeezes his hand reassuringly, and quickly begins walking back towards the gate, quickly looking around as he does so.

Remus looks around with wide eyes, growing more frantic when he can’t find it. His breathing begins to speed up and more tears leak from his eyes. 

Janus sighs sympathetically, continuing to lead Remus around and looking for the plushie. 

“Can’t find it can’t find it can’t find it can’t -“ Remus chokes off, beginning to cry fully. 

"Remus, calm down." Janus instructs. "We'll find it." As if on cue, he spots something and begins leading Remus towards it. 

“Can’t... find it..” Remus whimpers, wiping his eyes. 

Janus doesn't respond, continuing to walk towards the object. When he reaches it, he stares for a moment, realising it's the plushie, and picks it up, holding it out to Remus. 

Remus hugs the plushie into his chest, beginning to sob again as he cuddles it. 

"There, you got it." Janus responds. "Wanna go back to the car now?"

Remus grips onto Janus’ arm and nods. “Mhm..” 

Janus leads Remus back to the car and sits him in the seat again. He goes back to his own seat, prepared for a long drive back. Briefly he glances in the mirror. "Everyone ready to leave?"

Virgil nods rapidly. 

Remus nods also, nomming on his plushie in the passenger seat. 

Roman quickly nods, distracted with his phone. 

Logan doesn't respond - he's fallen asleep resting against Patton. 

Janus starts to drive again.

Virgil closes his eyes, his head resting on Roman’s shoulder. He manages to fall asleep. 

Remus cuddles up to his plushie, leaning against the window.

Janus looks at the others with a smile. Despite those... incidents, today hasn't been so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there are no spelling mistakes.  
> Let us know if there are and if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
